Kate
"Jae...Zaiden...AJ...Alysandra...Jefferson...T-the've been t-turned to stone...T-they risked their lives for us...NOBUNAGA!I'WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!..." Kate is one of the members of the pokedex holders and the most loyal of all the members.Kate specializes in conquering Pokemon Gyms and her nature is Bashful.She is called The Bashful Gym 'Conqueror'. Personality and Past Kate loves to battle and is a tomboy;however she is also has a strong sence of justice and often risks saving the lives of others as a result of saving her brother Kent from wild mightyenas,and sometime can be serious and, she has been seen swinging on vines through trees of Visan Forest.After saving her brother Kent from two mightyena,she fainted shortly after that.And later came to realize she ruined Kent's dignity, and vowed to become stronger..She also has a particular fondness for food, especially noodles.She currently 10 years old.And is very close to her older sister,Jae,and has a rivalry with Andro and Kent,who she often argues with,but still cars about him.She is part stupid,serious,lazy,and mostly courageous.There is not much know to Kate's past rather than having a scar at her left arm and her casual clothes are a yellow t-shirt and her bandana is turn to a scarf and a red shorts and gloves.As the goalkeeper of Haikourian 11 she wears the goalkeeper outfit and her signature gloves,she is also a student of Raimon High,and wears her uniform,sometime she wears her bandana in class sometimes not. Pokemon 'Samurai' Kate's first starter pokemon.Kate first recieved Samurai as an Oshawott at the same time as the seven siblings recieved their first pokemon.She's currently at lv.95 and has a bashful nature. Samurai's known moves are Hydro Cannon,Razor Shell,Waterfall and,Surf. 'Destructo' Destructo was Kate's second pokemon was given by Professor Mako as an egg saying that if Kate keeps it in her party in will become stronger.After the battle of her second gym badge the egg hatched to a larvitar and Kate named him Destructo.He's currently at lv.88 and has a mild nature. Destructo's known moves are Earthquake,Thunderpunch,Crunch and,Strenght. 'Leo' Leo is Kate's third pokemon was caught at Guidance Chamber.After Kate was deafeated by Team Mirage along with her older sister Jae,they seperate from the group to train while Kate suggest the guidance chamber was a good spot to train.While training,while Jae was asleep Kate continued to train and saw the great Cobailion has chosen her as its trainer,Kate accepted Cobalion as her pokemon and caught it and fell to sleep.Cobalion is currently at lv.85 and has a serious nature. Leo's known moves are Sacred sword,Cut,Flash and,Iron head. 'Rigster' Rigster was Kate's forth pokemon caught at route 66.After Keldeo saw how Kate was worthy o f being its trainer because of Kate's loyalty yet bashful.Keldeo decided to apear before her Kate already knew what Keldeo wants so she said that she knew what Keldeo want so Kate caught Keldeo with pride and named him Rigster,currently at lv.86 and has a mild nature. Rigster's known moves are Secret sword,Sacred sword,Aqua jet and,Hydro pump. 'Boltner' Boltner was Kate's Fifth pokemon first was the dark stone given by Leger,gym leader of Renbow City.Along with the Light Stone of Zaiden.Both of them were caught on Dragonspiral Tower.Currently at lv.100,Boltner is Kate's strongest pokemon and the main powerhouse and has a admant nature. Boltner's known moves are Zen headbutt,Fusion bolt,Bolt strike and,fly. 'Arcy' Arcy was Kate's sixth pokemon caught at Mt.Spear as the team got to Dolce Town an old man told them about the story of the legendary pokemon Arceus.When the team climbed up Mt Spear they saw the majestic pokemon arceus,it was an extraordinary sight but there is one person that Arceus was staring at:Kate.When Kate knew what arceus wanted she threw a pokeball with silence and caught it.Currently at lv.99 and has a sassy nature. Arcy's known moves are Judgement,Roar of time,Spacial rend and,Shadow force. In PC Blaze Blaze is Kate's seventh pokemon abandoned as a combusken in white blaze forest.Until it was found by Kate,she named her Blaze,then it evolved to a Blaziken.She's currently at lv.98 and has a jolly nature. Quotes "Well I'll be sturck by lightning!" "Ok,its decieded,we'll use my plan." When Kent said that they'll use his plan:"No!'We'll use my plan!" Kate's 4 Sences Trivia Kate has a easygoing attitude and sometimes lazy and always found sleeping at trees like her sister Jae. Kate is a player of the Haikourian 11 soccer team,and she is the captain. Gallery Sapphire_Adventures.png|Kate's alternate pair of clothes 509209-pokedex holders 2.jpg|Kate along with the other pokedex holders Sapphire_E.png|Kate ultimatefiretypeattack.jpg|Ultimate Fire Type Attack along Andro and AJ with her Blaze Pics_019.jpg|Kate with her brother Kent and Weathery sapphire02.gif|Kate